villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pencil
Pencil is a contestant in the YouTube series Battle for Dream Island that has competed in every season of the show to date. She was presented as one of the more enthusiastic constestants, being best friends with Match, and often adding "OMG" to her sentences. Despite her nice behavior early on into the show's life, she was rather rude to Bubble and Ice Cube in Battle for Dream Island. She was later presented as an antagonist in Battle for Dream Island Again. Appearance Pencil is an anthropomorphic No. 2 graphite pencil with a face and limbs. Personality Pencil, along with Match, was one of the first 2 contestants seen on-screen in the very first episode of the show, Take the Plunge. Pencil is depicted as acting somewhat like a teenage girl, similar to Match, but less to an extent. Pencil often likes to add slang abbreviations to her sentences and has an inseparable best friend, Match. Pencil was overall nice in the show unill the third episode of Battle for Dream Island where she ridicules Bubble for being dumb and her "inability" to count to 3. (She died before she reached 3) In Battle for Dream Island Again, she revolts from Team No-Name and forms a team with her alliance, FreeSmart. From there, her more antagonistic side was shown, such as cheating by helping another contestant (Match) avoid elimination, bullying Ruby to tears, and referring to Book and Ice Cube as "monsters". In IDFB, Pencil seems to be more detached from her relationships, as seen when she insults Match, her best friend, behind her back while she was eliminated. In Battle for BFDI, Pencil becomes a control freak and toxic leader, taking advantage of Bubble's nature as a pushover in order to keep her under her thumb. She is also sadistic and sociopathic and will go out of her way to torture contestants that she hates, as seen when she stops Bubble from going against "the alliance's objective" so she could watch Fanny being electrocuted for her own amusement. She is later shown to be a misandrist, as she expresses disgust when a group of male contestants enter the EXIT. History Pencil was created during summer of 2008 as a character in the "Firey" comic books. She later competed in a precursor to the show in a comic book series known as "Total Firey Island", in which she won the "show". She competed in yet another prototypcial version of Battle for Dream Island known as "Total Firey Points", but her placement is unknown. Pencil made her official debut in Battle for Dream Island as a contestant on the Squishy Cherries. She bullies Ice Cube and Bubble for not being good enough. She was eliminated in the nineteenth episode, Rescission. Pencil returned in Battle for Dream Island Again. Her alliance was still going strong, and had expanded to include Book and Ruby, two new characters. She was still rather mean and her bullying was especially prevalent during the BFDIA 5 arc, with making her friends cry and murdering Rocky multiple times. Pencil survived to be in IDFB. It is then revealed that she never really cared for Match that much and called her "needy". Pencil returned in Battle for BFDI, and uses Lightning to electrocute people she didn't like, such as Spongy and Flower. Bubble attempts to stop her, but threatens her status as being a member, then bember of her alliance. FreeSmart officially dissolved when Book and Ice Cube left to join a different team because they thought that it was unhealthy for them, leaving only her more close members of her alliance, her, Match, Bubble, and Ruby. She was eliminated in the second episode due to her astonishingly mean behaviour for the past 4 years (especially the first episode of BFB) and when she was up for elimination for the first time in 4 years, she was voted off the show. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Female Category:Possessed Objects Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Misandrists Category:Teenagers Category:Psychological Abusers